


Permit

by the_benefactor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Skyeward Appreciation Week, Skyeward Week, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Skye has a learners permit. </p>
<p>Skyeward Week; Day 3: fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on vacation so I didn't have much time to write, edit or post this fic, which is really more of a drabble. Either way I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Post for Skyeward Week Day 3

Skye disarms Ward with a slight flick of her wrist and small jab to the gut, a move he taught her only three days ago. She raises the fake pistol, level with his heart trying her best not to laugh at her upcoming outburst.

"I have a licence to kill," she growls, looking Ward dead in the eye and not even flinching. She is very proud. 

"You have a learners permit," she scoffs as he pulls the plastic pistol from her not so iron grip. 

"The safety was on," he points out nonchalantly, Skye curses under her breath. 

"If you want to threaten me at least act like you mean it," Ward smirks, Skye rolls her eyes and it's just another training session, except it's not. Not after last night. 

They were trying, and failing, to be discreet and Ward was trying and failing, not to fall in love. Little did he know Skye already had.


End file.
